User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Dexter Morgan (Dexter) vs. Amanda Young (Saw)
I started and ended my last season with a fight between two killers. Chris Walker vs. Leatherface and Rena Ryuguu vs. Harry Warden . Those killers preferred to take their victims head-on with brutal ferocity. These two however prefer to use their cunning and stealth to take their prey before they even know what's happening. Note:I'm using Dead By Daylight Amanda as well as the canon-version. Dexter Morgan, the Bay Harbor Butcher who targets other serial killers! Amanda Young, Jigsaw's apprentice who claims the test subjects as the pig! Who is Deadliest? Dexter Morgan (Dexter) "Tonight’s the night. And it's going to happen again and again. It has to happen." Bio:After seeing his mother brutally killed and left inside the cargo with mangled corpse covered in blood at a very early age, Dexter Morgan was rescued by Officer Harry Morgan who arrived on the scene and taken the young child under his care after the tragic accident; At a very early age Dexter began to show signs of being a psychopath by killing the neighbor's dog when it's loud barking bothered his sickly mother, worrying about what would become of his foster son Harry Morgan began to teach Dexter on how to become "normal" and to focus his killing urges on those who "deserve" it in order to survive. Now in his Mid 30's, Dexter Morgan is a Blood Spatter Analyst for the Miami Police Department by day who moonlights as a serial killer vigilante by night.-DF Wiki Page Weapons- Blade:Hunting Knife A ten-inch clip-point steel blade that weighs one pound. Perfect for delivering the finishing blow. Stealth:Garrote Over a foot of wire that only weighs .5 kilograms. Can take a person's head off or cause then to lose conciousness. Non-lethal:Syringe Filled with a tranquilizer used for wildlife, this can easily knock a target out but it is fragile. X-Factors- Hand-to-Hand:Martial Arts Dexter Morgan is a master at hand-to-hand combat and he knows judo and jujitsu. Both allow him to easily take down targets who fight back and utilize joint-locks and chokeholds. He beat a man with army training and a gun while handcuffed and snapped another man's neck with a broken hand. Tactics:Evasion Dexter Morgan regularly stalks his targets before killing them and is used to avoiding the police. He's skilled in lying and concealing his emotions but his job as a forensics expert gives him intel on new killers and he has knowledge of human anatomy. He also usually non-lethally takes down targets to bring to his kill-rooms. Amanda Young (Saw) (Sorry for the terrible picture but the best picture I can get at the moment is a screen shot of my TV that I took with my phone) "No excuses, no equivocations...No crying." Bio:The Pig became a vessel, an agent of Jigsaw, conveying the subjects to their test. For some of those who emerged victorious, the Pig could still be a rebirth, into their new lives as apprentices, even disciples, of Jigsaw. That was the case for Amanda Young, a troubled soul, whose life had been a catalogue of harm, both to herself and those around her. That changed when she faced, and bested, Jigsaw's test. Deciding her life was worth something, she became devoted to Jigsaw's cause, ready to take over when the cancer consumed him. But she became more dependent on John, her anguish at his impending death combining with a belief that their test subjects weren't capable of saving themselves, of being reborn in the crucible of the games.-The Pig's Info from Dead By Daylight Weapons- Blade:Hidden Blade A sixteen inch folded steel device that weighs one pound and is activated with a flick of the wrist to slash throats. Stealth:Reverse Bear Trap A horrifying device that goes off in two minutes and twenty seconds if a key is not found, tearing open the person’s head. Non-lethal:Jigsaw Boxes Characterized by Billy the Puppet, there are four of these but only one has the key for the reverse bear trap and the edges of the openings are sharp. X-Factors- Hand-to-Hand:Superhuman Physicality Amanda Young got a huge boost from The Entity's power. Now strong enough to damage generators with a kick and carry people with one arm along with being faster than a running former track star by just walking. While she can be stunned easily, she also can survive two-story falls with no hindrance. Tactics:Ambush Amanda Young is skilled at ambushing her targets to either non-lethally subdue them or bring them down with the hidden blade. She's made special straps to reduce noise while crouching and made a couple inescapable tests on her own as well as being able to modify the hooks, reverse bear trap, and Jigsaw boxes. Voting Rules Voting ends on January 30th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The scenario is that Dexter Morgan has wound up as a test subject for Amanda Young and must evade her or fend her off while trying to get the reverse bear trap off his head. From there, it functions as a normal fight. The Battle Gideon Meat Packing Plant Dexter Morgan groggily woke up and soon realized that something was wrong. He felt his head and touched metal. The last thing he had been doing was investigating the Jigsaw Killer case and like a certain detective had wound up in the game. He had fallen asleep in his bed but could tell this wasn't his home. He worried about his son before the television crackled to life, revealing a puppet. "Hello Dexter, your son is fine. You think you're more than a common murderer just because you target other killers. You've caused the death of your wife and brother in your pursuit to satiate a Dark Passenger. But it will end tonight, life or death. Make your choice. The device on your head is called a reverse bear trap. It will tear open your head in two minutes and twenty seconds if you do not find the key from the correct Jigsaw Box." The television turned off again leaving Morgan to get up and look for the Jigsaw Boxes. The first one was in his room which he presumed was the bathroom and he stuck his hands in it. The pain was tolerable for Dexter and he pulled out a key, only to realize it didn't fit the lock. Billy laughed before the Bay Harbor Butcher walked upstairs, barely missing the Pig looking behind a corner while crouched. Another wrong key and a laugh as Morgan found another Jigsaw Box in what he assumed was the Killer's planning room. He realized something had happened when he didn’t hear the ticking anymore. Dexter turned to see Amanda Young in her full Pig outfit. She clicked her hidden blade out and roared as she lunged, the Bay Harbor Butcher barely getting out of the way in time. He quickly used his jujitsu training to it's full potential and unleashed as good of a beat down as he could while almost blind, causing Amanda to squeak in pain repeatedly. Morgan ran downstairs while she recovered, the final Jigsaw Box in a room that had a closed metal door. He went as fast as he could and got the key out, finally removing the reverse bear trap as Young lunged again. He judo flipped her this time and went into the freezer, finding his hunting knife in a pig's carcass and his garrote along with his syringe on a crate. Dexter crouched down to avoid detection as he tried to remember the lay-out for a sneak attack which proved useless when the Pig stabbed him in the back. Yelling in pain, he elbowed her but Amanda grabbed his leg and plunged the hidden blade into his thigh. Desperate, he stomped hard on her hand with a audible snap as she squeaked. Limping away, he went into the basement and tore off some of his pants to treat his wound. Morgan hid in a locker and waited for her. Sure enough, Young crouch-walked down the stairs and opened the opposite locker. He rushed out and wrapped the garrote around her neck, sending her into a panic as she felt herself losing conciousness. She slamned into a wall and turned around to stab nothing. He pulled his hunting knife out and stabbed her good arm before being sent backwards with a backhand. Amanda slashed his chest with the hidden blade but he grabbed her arm afterwards and pulled hard, dislocating it. This seemed to be the first thing that incapacitated her and Dexter sliced into it. Now groaning on the floor, she couldn't prevent him from shoving the syringe in her neck. Her veins filled with tranquilizer as she fell unconscious. He only thought one thing. She started this game, now it's time for me to finish it. Kill-Room The Pig woke up groggily but without her mask. She realized something was wrong when she couldn't move. Pictures of her previous test subjects were on the walls along with her reverse bear trap. She only felt shrink wrap as the Bay Harbor Butcher opened up a bag of tools, pulling out a hacksaw. He then stood over her with his hunting knife raised and held up her mask. "Hello Jigsaw, don't worry I kept your mask safe." "I'm not Jigsaw, I'm his apprentice and you, you are just meat, unworthy of winning the game." "Is that so? I thought I won and even though you aren't who I was expecting, I know who you are Amanda." "You don't know anything! You waste your life on petty murders while our games required some effort." "Well, those wounds you gave me are troublesome and I wouldn't say that a self-harming junkie turned glorified serial killer isn't wasting her life." "He will find you and he will test you again! This time with no escape!" "But not now." Dexter plunged the knife into her chest, puncturing her heart. Amanda glared at him with hate before her eyes rolled back. He pulled it out and cleaned it before grabbing the hacksaw, starting his routine with the neck. The Bay The waves were calm as the trash bag that contained what was left of Amanda Young was thrown into the sea. Dexter Morgan slowly walked away, making the dock's boards creak. She hadn't been the first to wound him and she certainly wouldn't be the last. All in all, just another night. Expert's Opinion While Amanda Young was a great ambush killer and trap-maker, she suffered in a direct fight. Dexter Morgan's martial arts training and experience in direct fights enabled him to get around her longer blade and superhuman physicality. His knowledge of anatomy also helped immensely to end the fight quickly and he was smart enough to easily get out of the reverse bear trap. Category:Blog posts